Nightmares
by synergyfox
Summary: Cara has nightmares. Cara/Kahlan, post 2x20


**Title: **Nightmares  
**Author: **synergyfox  
**Pairing: **Cara/Kahlan  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **The abuse of a wizard's bottom via an Agiel, feelings!Cara… and something about the lord of the squirrels?  
**Disclaimer: **I now have $22.02 to my name… but I don't own anything as epic as LotS/SoT…

**Summary/Challenge: **Cara has nightmares.

Cara had been plagued with nightmares ever since she escaped the Mord'Sith dungeon.

Richard thought it was normal and would go away with time. After all, he knew all about what happened in a dungeon like that. She had glared at him and looked extremely insulted, muttering darkly about how he only experienced a small taste of breaking at the hands of a Mord'Sith.

Zedd had offered her a sleeping tonic but she had turned it down. The third and final time he offered she had moodily jabbed him in the behind with her Agiel and grumbled about something. He got three more jabs to his backside when he made an offhand comment about moody Mord'Sith.

Kahlan knew. She knew that Richard was ignorant; his torture had been for days with the goal of breaking him. Cara had been re-trained; the intent had not only been to break her three times over again but to make her obedient once more. She knew that Cara turned the tonics down for fear of not being able to wake up while in the throws of a nightmare.

Tonight they were in a tavern; she and Cara were sharing a room. Cara had gone upstairs earlier while Zedd, Richard and herself ate dinner. By the time she got to their room Cara was curled up in the middle of her bed, shaking and whimpering.

Kahlan moved to Cara's bed, quickly locking the door behind her as she did so. Gently, Kahlan placed her hand on Cara's forehead, frowning at the heat radiating off the blonde-haired woman, "No..." Cara whimpered, shying away from her hand.

"Cara, wake up. You're having a nightmare." She whispered, stroking the strong jaw of the Mord'Sith as her hand moved lower.

"Don't... stop... please... don't... hurt... her..." Cara panted, sweat coating her barely covered body and drenching the sheet.

Kahlan took pause, frowning, hurt who?

"Cara, sweetheart, wake up." She prayed Cara never heard her call her that.

The blonde's back arched slightly and she whimpered, shaking with fear, Kahlan shook her gently, "Cara!" She called, gripping her shoulder.

Blue-green eyes snapped open and the Mord'Sith sat up, panting. The sheet slid from the top half of her body reluctantly, clinging to the sweat that coated her skin. Kahlan kept her eyes on Cara's face, now was not the time to oogle the woman's bod-

Her thoughts ceased, Cara's lips were against her own, the Mord'Sith clung to her, shaking as they kissed. Kahlan looped her arms around Cara's waist, pulling her closer before trailing a hand up her spine, tangling it in blonde hair. Cara pulled back, hands frantically feeling Kahlan's body, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Kahlan asked, stroking Cara's back with her hand.

"You're not dead." Cara whispered and Kahlan smiled softly at her, shaking her head, "And not hurt."

Kahlan shook her head again, "I'm fine." She promised, kissing Cara's forehead as she tightened her arms around the blonde's waist pulling her ever closer, "I paid for a hot bath in the morning, that should sooth you..." She paused, and glanced at the wet blankets "Alright. Over to my bed, you won't get a descent night sleep with wet bedding." Kahlan moved to stand but Cara did not move an inch, arms wrapped tightly around the Confessor.

She managed to look down and smiled softly, Cara was asleep again, clinging to her unconsciously. Kahlan moved her arms, placing one under Cara's legs, the other tightened around her back. She lifted her easily and moved to her own bed.

"You know, if people got to see this side of the Mord'Sith... they wouldn't think they're so scary." Kahlan whispered, gently laying the blonde down on the bed before climbing in next to her and yanking the covers up. She felt rather successful, doing this with Cara still clinging to her like a lifeline.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Cara's waist again, pulling her flush to her own body, smiling when the blonde unknowingly snuggled against her, "Definitely not intimidating anymore, Cara Mason." She grinned, pressing her lips to the top of Cara's head. Before she closed her eyes leaned over and grabbed one of Cara's Agiels, grimacing from the pain before placing it on the other side of the blonde.

When morning came around Kahlan discovered that she was no longer simply the Mother Confessor, she could add "human mattress" to her set skill list.

Cara was laying on top of her, using her chest as a pillow.

She couldn't bring herself to mind, not with the soft little smile on Cara's lips as she slept soundly.

Kahlan lifted her hand, gently brushing her fingertips along Cara's spine, the blonde shivered and turned her face into Kahlan's chest, letting out a low whine.

"Cara…" She whispered, stroking Cara's sides gently, the blonde shivered again and rolled off of Kahlan, curling up under the covers. Kahlan's lips twitched and she leaned up on an elbow when Cara mumbled something, still asleep, "Cara?" She asked, the Mord'Sith wasn't in the throws of a nightmare, she was relaxed.

"I don't want to sing for the Lord of the Squirrels." Cara growled into the mattress as she rolled onto her stomach, her foot twitching.

Kahlan's free hand flew to her mouth, she bit her fist to keep from laughing aloud, not wanting to wake the woman, especially not when Cara got so little sleep as it was.

Kahlan leaned over, her lips near Cara's left ear, "You don't have to sing for the Lord of the Squirrels if you don't want to." Kahlan whispered, smiling as Cara relaxed, and she draped her arm over Cara's muscled back and closed her eyes.

**A/N:** And… done, not epically happy with it but... -shrug- hopefully it was enjoyable...


End file.
